The present invention relates to laser delivery systems and more particularly to such systems used in ophthalmic surgery and the like.
It is known that lasers may be used in ophthalmic surgery. Typically, the laser light is transmitted from a laser source (which is disposed at some distance from the patient) through an optical fiber cable (which can be eight feet or so in length) to the patient. The optical fiber cable terminates proximally in a laser connector (for connection to the laser source) and terminates distally in a handpiece which is manipulated by the surgeon.
Although such systems perform their desired function, they could be improved. In our copending application, Ser. No. 07/788,519, filed Nov. 6, 1991, which is incorporated herein by reference, we disclose a laser delivery system which includes a suction and reflux system integral with the handpiece so that the suction could be delivered to the exact spot where necessary, and provides the surgeon the ability to manipulate the suction with the same hand with which he manipulates the laser. This allows the surgeon to use the other hand for illumination, which is required at all times. As a result, the surgeon does not have to remove the laser probe and replace it with a suction probe when suction is desired. This replacement leads to additional time for the procedure and the possibility of additional trauma, all of which is obviated by said laser delivery system.
However, the laser delivery system can be further improved. The eye is a fragile organ and can be easily injured. The probe, which is inserted into the eye, is generally made from stainless steel. This is, of course, a rigid material, which, if inadvertently brought into contact with various structures of the eye, such as the retina, could easily injure the eye.